1996
Television & Movies *''Muppet Treasure Island'' released February 16 *''Muppets Tonight'' Season 1 on ABC, March 8 - July 14 *''Aliens in the Family'' on ABC, March 15 - August 31 (only season) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' Season 1 premieres on Nickelodeon, October 13 *''Sesame Street'' Season 28, November 18 *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' special airs on PBS International Television & Movies *''Muppets Skatteø'' (Muppet Treasure Island) released in Denmark, June 28 *''Mupparna på skattkammarön'' (Muppet Treasure Island) released in Sweden, June 28 *''Muppets Die Schatzinsel'' (Muppet Treasure Island) released in Germany, July 11 *''Ulica Sezamkowa'' begins airing in Poland, October *''Die Muppets unterm Weihnachtsbaum'' (Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree) premiers in Germany on RTL, December 24 *''Barrio Sésamo'' begins its third series in Spain *The Canadian version of Sesame Street is renamed Sesame Park *''Ulitsa Sezam'' begins airing in Russia Appearances/Events *Miss Piggy appears to compete with Babe at the 68th Academy Awards, March 25 *The Cat in the Hat at the Kid's Choice Awards, May 11 *Kermit gives the commencement address at Southampton College and receives an honorary doctorate in Amphibious Letters, May 19 *Big Bird sings a duet with Kathie Lee Gifford for her PBS pledge-drive special Kathie Lee Gifford's Lullabies for Little Ones, August *Kermit is a guest on The Tonight Show, November 12 *Johnny Fiama and Sal Minella are interviewed on Larry King Live, December 24 *Miss Piggy is a guest on The Tonight Show, December 31 *Miss Piggy appears during the first week of The Rosie O'Donnell Show *Miss Piggy cooks on Regis & Kathie Lee to promote her new book Albums *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' *''A Christmas Together'' (Laserlight Digital CD) *''Dreamytime Songs'' *''Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs'' *''Monster Melodies'' *''Silly Songs'' *''Sing-Along Travel Songs'' *''Sing the Alphabet'' Non-fiction Books *''Ask Kermit: All About the Human Body'' *''In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy'' Storybooks *''Another Monster at the End of This Book'' *''B is for Books!'' *''Bean Makes The Best Of It'' *''Bye-Bye, Boo-Boo'' *''Christmas in Snowy Forest'' *''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' *''Elmo's 12 Days of Christmas'' *''Find Your Way to Muppet Treasure Island'' *''The Gift of the Magi Story Book Set & Advent Calendar'' *''Go to Bed, Fred'' *''Grover, Messenger of Love'' *''Happy Birthday, Miss Piggy!'' *''I Am a Baby'' *''Kermit's Big Surprise!'' *''Kermit's Teeny Tiny Farm'' *''Let's Play Peek-A-Boo!'' *''Look and Find Muppets'' *''Monster Faces'' *''Muppet Christmas Songs'' *''Muppet Treasure Island: All Aboard Reading'' *''Muppet Treasure Island: Sailing for Adventure'' *''Muppet Treasure Island: Treasure Hunt'' *''Rise and Shine!'' *''Rizzo's Bike Sale'' *''Scooter Can't Read'' *''Sesame Street Little Theater'' *''Shop Till You Drop!'' *''Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bug'' *''Where's the Duckie?'' *''Which Witch Is Which?'' Videos *''Animal Show: Kangaroo & Frog, January 30 *Animal Show: Owl & Octopus, January 30 *Do the Alphabet, February 6 *Learning to Share, February 6 *Imagine That!, April 30 *Elmocize, June 11 *Slimey's World Games, June 11 *Elmo Saves Christmas, September 3 Merchandise *Kermit the Frog's 1996 Advertising Parodies!'' calendar *Muppet Treasure Island Happy Meal toys *''Muppets Inside'' CD-ROM released in April *''Muppets on the Go'' video game *''Muppet Treasure Island (CD-ROM)'' *Tickle Me Elmo debuts and becomes a holiday sensation *Welch's The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Jelly Jars *Chelli plush Advertising *Miss Piggy appears in a campaign for Frito-Lay's Baked Lays chips with supermodels Kathy Ireland and Vendela. The campaign included a television commercial and print ads. People *Matt Vogel begins working on Sesame Street Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents 1-2-3 Imagine Parades * Kermit is the Grand Marshal of The Tournament of Roses Parade which also features a Muppet Treasure Island float, January 1 1996